


Without You

by Rabid-Bunny (rabid_bunny)



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 19天 | 19 Tiān - Various Authors
Genre: Jian Yi - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr, Xixi - Freeform, Zhan Zheng Xi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_bunny/pseuds/Rabid-Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know what you had until it's gone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"See you later, bye now!"

Two girls waved at one another in the distance.

The school campus bustled as the last groups of students left the grounds, packing up from various activities such as clubs, projects or, in Zhan Zheng Xi’s case, clean-up duty. Zheng Xi leaned on his rake, looking up into the vivid changing colors of the sky. The blue expanse spread out into a deep purple, oranges and reds brushing the few clouds in the sky as the sun began to make its’ way down towards the horizon. A warm gust of wind rustled the last pile of leaves that needed tending to. Zheng Xi sighed, the feel of the air breezing through his thin uniform shirt and lifting it off of his dewy middle a delightful relief. The male lifted the hem of the white fabric, swiping it across his forehead to gather the drips underneath his hairline. 

“Almost don- _hrnn!_ ”

“Zheng Xixi!”

_-Crash-_

Leaves went flying as Zheng Xi was catapulted into the pile of leaves by a blond thin frame currently pinning him to the ground who was none other than his best friend. Jian Yi.

“What the HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?” 

“Gah!” Jian Yi yelped, failing to avoid the swing his friend took at his face “Hahaha! Catch me next time!”

“Who’d do that, idiot!?”

The blond rose up, smiling so hard his eyes closed as he reached a hand down for his friend.

“Come on, how much more do you have left? I’ll help you.”

Zheng Xi took the hand, pulling himself up as he brushed leaves off, “You come at the last minute to help? You should’ve came earlier.”

“I had a paper to write!”

“Just pick up that bag over there so I can rid of this pile and we can go.”

“Gotcha!”

Zheng Xi watched Jian Yi run across the expanse of grass to collect the bag, almost tripping on his way back.

_What a dork._

~~~

“Wow, could you believe that guy? He actually ate the soup!”, Jian Yi laughed as he followed behind Zhan Zheng Xi, patting his stomach from how full he was. The two cut through a park on their evening stroll after enjoying a meal together.

“Ha! You’re the crazy one that dared the guy to eat ramen topped with ghost pepper sauce!”

“He kept calling me a girl so I had to do something!”

“Maybe it’s because of your _soft_ hair!”

“Ack-ahahaha!” Jian Yi giggled as Zhan Zheng Xi mussed the blond’s locks, making a scene in the empty park of how close the two really were.

“I’m glad we don’t have class tomorrow though! Today was so draining~..”

“Jian Yi, you just don’t like to study.”

“I’ll study…if you are my _private_ tutor, eh Xixi?” Jian Yi raised his eyebrows suggestively to his friend, Zheng Xi not even looking over to him from already knowing idiotic the face the male wore.

“I’d help you study more often if you didn’t always distract me from my work.”

Jian Yi stopped walking momentarily, cheeks dusting pink for a second before jumping to fall back in step behind his friend.

“Zheng Xixi, you say the weirdest things, you know? I don’t distract you, it’s that dumb head of yours that ruins your concentration-“

“Call it dumb all you want; I’m still not tutoring you.”

“Aaah, Xixiiiiii~”

“Hey, don’t call me tha-“

Zhan Zheng Xi turned to look at his friend, stopping when he saw the blond’s face. Eyes all big and round, lip puckered out, cheeks pink and hands pressed together before himself..

Something pulled from within his chest.

Zheng Xi sighed, reaching up and grabbing the back of Jian Yi’s neck to pull him along.

“Cut it out. You can come over and study tonight. Just promise not to-“

“ReAlY?!”

“Yes, reall- _what the hell is up with that face?!_ ”

Jian Yi’s eyes grew even bigger, his lip tucking in and out of his mouth as if he were going to cry as he answered in a squeaky voice.

“I’m so happy~”

Zheng Xi turned from his friend, taking the lead once more, towards his house this time.

“Idiot.”

Zhan Zheng Xi trampled on, thankful for the darkness helping hide his burning ears.

~~~

Jian Yi clutched a pillow in the middle of Zheng Xi’s room.

“You’re sure it’s alright if I stay the night?”

“Yea. It’s late. Plus we don’t have school tomorrow-“

“But your family is out of town-“

“Jian Yi, you’ve been my best friend for years. My mom likes you more than she likes me. Relax.”

The blond smiled and nodded, dropping the pillow on the roll-out sleeping bag Zheng Xi made for him next to his own bed.

“You shower first. I have a few pairs of underwear my mom just bought in the top drawer in the bathroom. They’ve never been worn so don’t fr-“

“I’M NOT FREAKING OUT”

“What the HELL, JUST GO TAKE A SHOWER!”

Zheng Xi pushed the awkwardly trembling blond out of his room before slamming the door shut. _Why does he make everything so awkward, that guy?_

A few moments passed as the male played over what he said. Underwear. His underwear. Top drawer. Shower. Sweat beaded on Zhan Zheng Xi’s forehead.

_Fuck._

~~~

The room was filled with the fresh scent of the showered males and that of something light and sweet that Zhan Zheng Xi really couldn’t put his finger on. It was very pleasant though. The moon shining through dark curtains was the only illumination of the small space.

“Goodnight Xixi.”

“…..Jian Yi.”

“Yes?”

“Would you like to explain why you are in my bed?”

“It’s warm here.”

“You have a blanket on the sleeping bag.”

“It’s comfortable.”

“The sleeping bag is comfortable.”

“I want to sleep here.”

“Your spot is on the floor, how many times do I have to kick you out of my bed?”

“Hrmm” Jian Yi grumbled as he dug himself deeper into Zhan Zheng Xi’s sheets next to him. “One less?”

“I will kick your ass.”

“Fine fine~. I’m going.”

Jian Yi threw the sheet off of him in a fitful way, flopping himself messily down onto the palate that awaited him. A few moments passed before the blond spoke up again.

“Hey Xixi.”

“Yea?”

“Do you have any plans for next Friday?”

“Plans? Um.. no, why do you ask?”

“Oh. No reason.” Jian Yi turned on his side, facing away from the bed. Zhan Zheng Xi looked down at the balled up male on the floor. He didn’t even get under the blanket. He just stayed on top of the sleeping bag, turned over in discomfort, pissing Zheng Xi off more and more as each second of him watching him passed.

“Jian Yi.”

“Yea?”

“Look at me.”

“It’s late, Zhe-“

“ _Look at me._ ” The male tugged on Jian Yi’s futon, obviously not taking no for an answer.

Jian Yi turned to see Zheng Xi propped up on the bed, his chin resting in his hand as he laid out. Light blue eye’s reflected back in hazel as Jian Yi stared at the male, silent from the intense stare before him.

“I know what next week is” Zhan Zheng Xi reached an arm out, rustling the blond’s hair “I didn’t forget.”

“Ch-“ Jian Yi looked down, trying to hide the rosy color that flared up on his cheeks, “you tend to say that a lot, you know?”

“I mean it.”

Jian Yi smiled in the dark, finally sliding into the sleeping bag underneath him.

“Hey, Xi. Do you think maybe..celebrating that day is a little-“

“Does the day mean a lot to you?”

Jian Yi brought his blanket up over his face, hugging it tightly. “Yes.”

“Then shut up about it.”

“Aha.. Okay.”

The room fell silent once more..but not for long, Jian Yi breaking out into a high pitched squeal as he ripped himself out of the sleeping bag.

**“EEEEEH!!”**

**“WHAT?! WHAT IS IT-AUKK?!”**

The blond suddenly catapulted himself onto Zhan Zheng Xi, shaking and pointing down to the pile of blankets on the floor.

_“Sp-sp-spiider~”_

“REALLY YOU IDIOT?! _GET OFF!_ ”

Zheng Xi tried to pry the male off of him who was currently wrapped fully around his front, ankles locked behind his back as he clawed at Xi’s thin shirt. Jian Yi turned his face towards the ground behind him, snarling into the darkness at what seemed to be the most atrocious creature to ever exist.

“Get it, **XIXI GET IT!** ”

“I CAN’T you’re- _ACK_ practically _CHOKING ME-NGH!_ ”

_“I ca-can’t move!”_

“You got up here- _nngk get off!_ ”

“BUT-“

Zhan Zheng Xi grabbed the male by the back of his thin shirt, forcibly yanking his frail body back and causing him to fall backwards on the bed. Jian Yi squealed, his locked ankles so tight that Zheng Xi went flying forward with him, landing right on top of his best friend.

“ _Hnng!_ ”

“What THE-“

“Ah, Zhan Zhe-“

“ **Don’t..move.** Don’t say a word.” Zhan Zheng Xi clasped a hand over his friend’s trembling mouth, light eyes smoldering into the ones beneath him. “You are going to remain calm…unwrap your ankles from behind me…and I will kill that goddamn spider so we can get some sleep. When I remove my hand, all of this will happen, and you will not yell. Got it?”

Jian Yi nodded, eyes open wide as he tried to control his beating heart from the events that were currently taking place. Zhan Zheng Xi slowly removed his hand from the blond’s mouth. Zheng Xi appraised the blond underneath him before casting his gaze further down..

“WHAT IN THE BIRD’S BALLS ARE YOU HARD FOR?!”

Jian Yi grabbed his cheek in a failed attempt to block his friend from hitting him in the face. Zheng Xi cursed under his breath as he stood up, grabbed a slipper from by the door and smacked the area the spider was seen before. Jian Yi watched the male as he got on his hands and knees, checking around to make sure he got it and that there were no others. The blond blushed, smiling sweetly to himself.

“What are you smiling at you weirdo?”  
“Oh, nothing~”

“It’s dead so you can stop yelling. You. Sleeping bag. Now.”

Jian Yi looked up at Zhan Zheng Xi who was now towering above him. The male gave him a tentative look before grabbing hold of his knees and shaking his head from side to side.

Zheng Xi sighed.

“The spider is dead.”

“What if there’s more?”

“I checked-“

“How could you possibly see? There could be some hiding, you know.”

“Jia-“

“Waiting for the right time to come out and-“

“Jian..Y-“

“-eat away at my face as I sleep on the cold floor with no-“

“ALRIGHT!”

Jian Yi’s eyes shot open at the sudden approval. 

“But you better not do any stupid shit, got it?”

The blond smiled up at his friend, his teeth showing from how happy he actually was about getting his way.

“Understood!”

~~~

3:09am

Jian Yi laid on his side, facing Zhan Zhen Xi sleeping on his back before him. The blond watched the rise and fall of his friend’s chest as he dozed quietly. Copper strands of hair were splayed messily over his pillow case, a few draping over his face. He knew what time it was. He knew he should be fast asleep.

A slender hand came up to move some hair out of the sleeping Zheng Xi’s face.

He should be asleep.. but he would rather spend every second of his time watching the most beautiful face he had ever know an inch away from his own. Jian Yi studied every inch of Zheng Xi’s face, memorizing the slender curve of his jaw, the arch of his eyebrows, the perk of his lips..

Jian Yi reached his hand out, tracing his friend’s features just a centimeter above his skin. His fingers played over the sleeping male’s flawless face before going down to ghost over his collar bone. Jian Yi reached across the broad chest, breathing steadily while concentrating on his work. His hand traveled down.. right over Zhan Zheng Xi’s heart. Jian Yi held his breath, remaining still as he felt the heat from Zheng Xi’s skin radiate up to his fingertips. 

The blond opened his palm over the area, closing his eyes as he concentrated hard on his task at hand. And there it was.

Zhan Zheng Xi’s heartbeat. He could hear it. 

Jian Yi smiled in the darkness, opening his eyes and finally releasing a steady breath of air in satisfaction of himself. He watched his hand floating above his friend’s chest. He swore he could feel something tugging..tugging his hand down to rest over the warm cotton. The blond’s fingers trembled. He wanted nothing more than to touch him, to lay his hand upon his chest. Right over his heart. To feel it beat through the thin cotton, through his warm skin. Nothing more than to put his ear on the chest and listen to the sweetest song he had ever heard. A sudden lump in Jian Yi’s throat had him swallowing. Have you ever wanted something so bad..that it hurt more than any physical pain? 

That is what the blond felt in the moment, doing everything in is power to not lean over and…

Jian Yi sighed. He did not need to touch him. You see, the thing with Jian Yi is that.. just the essence of Zhan Zheng Xi satisfied him in a way no one would ever understand. Just being able to be this close to him, to be around him..had him on a whole other level of peace and serenity. And that was all he needed. The male smiled as he moved his hand up to brush a couple more strands out of the sleeping face.

Jian Yi gasped lightly when Zhan Zheng Xi shifted, causing him to retract his hand immediately.

_How could someone want something this much?_

Zheng Xi opened his eyes slowly to first see a mess of blond in front of his face, Jian Yi hiding behind his hair. Next was the expression past the golden locks. A groggy voice spoke quietly to his friend.

“What in the hell are you doing awake?”

Jian Yi was so flustered from being interrupted in the middle of the strings of his affection that he turned into a babbling mess.

“I..uh.er-“

“Did you have a nightmare?”, Zhan Zheng Xi shifted onto his side to properly face his best friend.

“Er..no.”

“Jian Yi, you knock out in class within two seconds. What is keeping you up now?”

Blond hair cascaded more in front of the male’s face as he turned his expression down towards the mattress, whispering out a response.

“….you.”

Zheng Xi’s eyes opened wide, blood rushing up to his cheeks. He reached over and lifted Jian Yi’s face to see hazel eyes staring back at him brimmed with red, flushed cheeks..

Zhan Zheng Xi’s heart pounded at the sight. And in the next second, he stuffed the Jian Yi’s face down into the mattress.

“Mmf!”

“Don’t say such stupid things, alright?”

“But..Xix-“

“If you can’t sleep, you don’t need to sit there and suffer. You can tell me, I’m right here.”

Bright eyes opened wide, brimming with tears from the words spoken.

“What THE HELL is that expression for?!”

“XIXI~~”

“GO TO SLEEP!”

Zhan Zheng Xi slammed a pillow over his friend’s head, muffled giggles coming from underneath. Jian Yi replaced the pillow under his head as he settled down next to Zheng Xi, staring at the ceiling.

“Hey, Xixi.”

“What is it?”

“What would you do.. if you never met me?”

Zheng Xi’s brow furrowed in confusion at the sudden question, a slight pain coming from within his chest. He wasn’t sure why but the thought made him feel something.. made his stomach roil.. made his nerves on edge.. then he realized what the emotion was.

It pissed him off beyond extent.

“What the hell kind of question is that?!”

“Just answer, you bird brain”

“Tch” blue eyes closed as the male turned over, his back facing the waiting Jian Yi.

“For one thing it’d be a lot quieter around here. And I’d be able to get some sleep.”

“…I see.”

Zheng Xi listened as the blond turned over himself, pulling the cover they shared up over his head. Xixi was more than grateful his friend couldn’t see the heat traveling to his face or hear how hard his heart was pounding. _What’s with him, asking a question like that all of a sudden?_

The bronze haired male closed his eyes, breathing in that same sweet scent he caught a whiff of earlier that night. _What on Earth could it be?_

It wasn’t long before the blue-eyed male was drifting to sleep, leaving a once again awake Jian Yi to nothing more than his thoughts, the dark room and his tortured feelings..

Jian Yi spoke softly into the room, his words being the last thing Zhan Zheng Xi heard right before he lost consciousness.

“I think..that even if we never met.. I’d never be able to forget you.”

~~~  
Doves. White doves surrounded Zhan Zheng Xi. He walked through what seemed like a shallow lake of warm water, covered in a thin layer of cherry blossom petals. The boy waded through the lake, not knowing where he was going. Light shone in the distance through the beautiful trees at the bank. Someone came to the edge of the water. He squinted, trying hard to see who it was.

They seemed to call out to him. Zhan Zheng Xi opened his mouth to respond to find that he had no voice. The person turned to walk away. The male picked up pace, splashing through the lake to get to the other side. A breeze came through the air, ruffling through the vanishing person’s hair and carrying the scent to Zheng Xi’s nose.

He gasped. _This smell!_ Zhan Zheng Xi waded faster, coming closer and closer to the bank as the figure disappeared further and further into the light. He tried desperately to speak. Nothing came out. He tried to yell. Nothing was heard. The male tripped, splashing down into the water beneath him. He struggled desperately to get back up and reach the bank but the water seemed to pull him down, weighing on his clothing more and more. Zheng Xi ripped his shirt off, screaming out silently as he watched the last of the person fade away. He clenched his teeth, reaching two hands out of the water towards the figure, shouting at the top of his lungs…

“JIAN YI!”

Zhan Zheng Xi’s eyes burst open, his hands outstretched to his bedroom ceiling as he tried to catch his breath from being woken up by his own booming voice.

He sat up, rubbing the back of his neck as he thought back to his dream. How peculiar it was. Zheng Xi was drenched in sweat, his pulse taking longer than normal to slow. He wasn’t really one to have nightmares and on top of that he wasn’t exactly sure if he could categorize that dream as one. The man lifted the hem of his shirt to wipe sweat from his brow before turning to look beside him.

To see an empty bed. 

Zheng Xi looked down to the floor next to the bed to see the sleeping bag was rolled up and packed neatly in its place. _He must’ve gotten up early.._

Xixi stepped out of bed, opening up his bedroom door and trotting to the kitchen. Empty.. He walked to the bathroom. Empty as well? _Where could that block head be? If he left to get breakfast without me, I’m gonna kill him.._

Zhan Zheng Xi slipped on some joggers and a clean shirt, stepping into sneakers and jetting out of his house. It was such a beautiful day, hot as it was. The male continued down the sidewalk towards the only place he knew he’d find his friend in the morning. His favorite cheap restaurant.

After ten minutes of walking, Zheng Xi opened the door to the restaurant to find that it had eight customers inside.

And neither of them were Jian Yi.

“Yo! Zhan Zheng Xi, how are you boy?”

“Hey old man! You see Jian Yi come in here today? Idiot was sleeping at my house and left without saying a wo-“

“Jian Yi?”

“Ah, yes. Blond. This height. Really skinny but can eat my weight in dumplings. We come in here every week.”

The shop owner appraised Zhan Zheng Xi curiously before shaking his head, “I’m sorry, son, I only see you come in here. Maybe I’m getting old, haha!”

“I..o-okay, thanks anyways! I just remembered, I have my cell so I’ll give him a call. See you later!”

“Bye now!”

_Weird._ Zhan Zheng Xi left the shop, prying his phone out of his back pocket. A gust of wind blew through, Zheng Xi looking up momentarily at the dark clouds that were rolling in. He returned his gaze to his phone, scrolling through his contacts until he got to the J section.

To find it empty.

_What the hell?_

“Hey is that Zheng Xi?”

“Zheng Xi! Goodmorning!”

“Ah, goodmorning ladies. Have either of you by chance seen Jian Yi running around here?”

The girls looked at each other quizzically before looking back into light blue eyes.

“Zhan Zheng Xi, who is that?”

Zheng Xi frowned, “Never mind” his heart began to pick up pace in his chest, “I’ll see you guys around, I have to go.”

Without thinking, the boy found himself running at full speed back to his house. Zheng Xi burst through the door, kicking his shoes off and heading straight to his room. A sickening feeling tugged at his stomach as he fought back bile rising up his throat. The male paid no mind to the crash of his door against the wall as he burst in. Something was wrong. 

Within two seconds, Zheng Xi’s eyes landed on what he was looking for. He pried the photo album out of the bookcase against his wall, opening it with such force a multitude of pictures came flying out. All of them were the same as he remembered. One from his sister and him playing when they were young, one of his mother baking him cupcakes for his 7th birthday.. Trembling fingers reached out to grab the only overturned photo on the ground. The male flipped it towards his face.

Big blue eyes of a young Zhan Zheng Xi stared back at him, his cheeks round and painted with red. The boy was smiling so big, excited to be done with the play his class had just put on. He remembered everything about this moment in time. He remembered the costume he wore being too hot. He remembered his mouth hurting from smiling too much as his family took pictures. Everything was the same.

Except for one thing.

Zhan Zheng Xi stared incredulously, blue eyes unblinking at the empty space next to him in the photo. The male’s heart rose up through his throat as he dropped to his knees.

Jian Yi was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blond rose up quickly, grabbing Zhan Zheng Xi’s throat. 
> 
> “You’re going to regret that.”

**Monday**

_-knock knock-_

“Big brother?” Zhan Zheng Xi’s little sister cracked open his bedroom door, dressed in a school uniform and holding a plate with a steaming omelet on it.

“Big brother. I brought you breakfast.” 

Silence echoed loud in the quiet room. The bright eyed girl glanced around her brother’s room. It looked as if a tornado had hit it, papers were scattered everywhere, books thrown open, clothes spilling out of the closet…

“Zheng Xi.. mom said I need to make sure you are getting ready for school,” the girl set the plate of food on a desk, sighing in relief at the sight of him in uniform, “you have barely come out of this room the entire weekend..”

She began to approach the unresponsive boy sitting on the edge of his bed. Zheng Xi’s eyes were cast down to the floor, strands of messy hair falling in front of his face. The girl crouched down next to her brother, softly resting a hand on his back.

“Big broth-eh?!” She eyed the teenager’s face, noticing the dark circles around his eyes from a serious lack of sleep. Who was she kidding, it was no surprise. She knew he hadn’t been sleeping.

“I could hear you…” she continued in a quiet voice, “..I heard you, tearing up this place. You haven’t been sleeping, you sh-“

Zhan Zheng Xi suddenly shrugged the hand off of his back… causing his little sister to yell on the edge of her hysterics.

“Brother! You can’t keep doing this! You’ve barely eaten, barely slept! You can’t push everyone away!” tears began to stream down the small face “Do you think this is easy? Watching you waste away like this?! Answer me! Big brother, PLEASE-“

Zheng Xi reached a hand out, placing it on the girl’s head, the poor thing grabbing onto his arm and sobbing quieter than before. Her tearful gaze drifted to a picture sticking out of one of her brother’s hands. Her words came out choked up and worried, “Big brother… I don’t know who it is..that you are looking for. That you need. But please..find them soon. Because I can’t stand to see you like this. Okay?”

The room grew silent as Zheng Xi’s little sister calmed down, wiping her tears that had just been streaming into her brother’s white uniform shirt.

“Sis.”

The girl choked on her air, wide eyes staring up at her brother from her place next to him on the floor.

“You should get going to class. Or you will be late.”

A few moments of silence passed before the girl stood slowly. With no response and not a look back, the she walked carefully out of the room, pausing with her hand on the door knob before closing it softly and walking away, leaving Zhan Zheng Xi all alone once again.

“…Jian Yi.”

Zheng Xi bent over his bed, lifting his pillow and slipping the photograph back underneath it. As of two days ago, it had found its home there. Not necessarily because he needed it for comfort..

“Time to go.”

..but because he was waiting for this horrible nightmare to end.

~~~

The bell for the last class rang, rowdy giggling teens running inside of the classrooms to avoid being late. Zheng Xi huffed as he stalked inside of the class, heading for the furthest chair by the window. It was finally the last period. He slouched down into the seat, turning to look outside the window. Zheng Xi hadn’t paid attention in any class all day, especially with all of his usual friends asking him about his ‘lack of sleep’ or why he wouldn’t ‘eat during lunch’.

He sighed. 

_‘Why..why are all of them here.. except for **him**?’_

“Class, take your seats quickly please, we have a quick review that needs your undivided attention.” The teacher’s voice seemed to drone on as Zheng Xi watched the wind play through the trees outside. His only hope..was to find him here. Everything seemed to be normal, he was sure of that. Zheng Xi had spent the past two days going through old photo albums, tearing his room apart to find trinkets he kept from when he was younger. They were all there…

Except for anything from Jian Yi.

Coming to school was his last hope. He closed his eyes, the pain in his chest rising to his throat as he contemplated dropping out of school. He had been strong all these years, studied so hard all these years, came to class to make a good representation all these years..

_‘All these years.. for you.’_

“Now onto the next less-“

The door to the classroom slid open, stopping the teacher and attracting the attention from everyone in the class. Everyone except for the student staring distractedly out of the window of course.

“Ah, sorry I am late teacher,”

_\- t h u m p -_

Zheng Xi stared into his own reflection in the glass before him, barely noticing the size of his eyes. His heart beat so loud it was the only sound in his ears. That and the voice. _‘That voice..’_

“-I was caught up in the counseling office-“

_\- T h u m p –_

“- for a family phone call.”

Zheng Xi’s throat felt dry, his eyes in pain from not blinking within the last minute, his heart as if it would set the entire class room on fire. He turned slowly, to get every ounce of breath taken from his lungs as he watched a tall blond walk to the back of the classroom, messy locks cascading down in front of his face to show he had been running. 

Zheng Xi gasped silently, watching the student sit as his eyes traveled all over his body. Those eyes, that hair, that smile, those cheeks… those hands, those ears, those teeth, those legs…. those eyebrows, eyelashes, lips, throat, voice, expression, scent, aura, being, inhale..

_‘JIAN YI’_

A screech filled the room from the sleep deprived student kicking his chair back as he stood, slamming his hands on his desk as he faced the late pupil.

“JIAN YI!”

The class stared at Zhan Zheng Xi, everyone swallowing from the awkward situation, as well as the teacher who was so frightened by the sudden interruption.

“Z-Zahn, if you would please return to your seat, It is highly disrespectful to interrupt a lecture. You can talk with your classmates aft-“

“ARE YOU JIAN YI?!”

The blond stared wide eyed at his interrogator, a bit in shock from the sudden scene.

“Wh-what the hell is it to you, huh?!”

“You _IDIOT-_ “

“Mr. Zhan!”

“But teacher, I- !”

“Office or class. Your choice!”

Zhan Zheng Xi stared at the blond for another few seconds, watching that little wrinkle on those light brows furrow even more. He slammed his hands on his desk before sitting back down quietly, turning to once again look out of the window.

The teacher continued as Zheng Xi heard not a single word she was saying. He watched the leaves outside on the ground swirl around into a pile, kids running to chase them. His eyes began to water, thin lips turning up into a soft smirk. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs entirely with life for the first time in two days because now..he could breathe.

He quickly wiped up a single tear that escaped the corner of his eye.

_‘I’m so glad.’_

~~~

“Jian Yi, hey, let’s go get some mochi, yea?”

“Wah?! I want _food_ food, I’m starving!”

Jian Yi and his friend walked the campus after class, more than happy to be done with a Monday at school.

“By the way, Jian Yi.. I heard about your last class. Who was that guy?”

The blond looked down into the leaves crunching underneath his feet as they walked, trying to recall unknown memories, “Beats me. I guess I’ve never noticed him in class before. Either way I slipped out first when the bell rang. He kind of freaked me out~”

“Hahaha, serious-“

“Jian Yi!”

The pair stopped walking when a booming voice came out from across the field of grass, both turning around to look incredulously at the student running towards them. No. Towards _him._

“Jian Yi!!”

“Who the hell IS THAT GU-“

“It doesn’t matter, let’s fucking beat it man!”

The duo began to run towards the school entrance, causing Zheng Xi to grunt out as he picked up the pace.

“Jian Yi, no! Don’t run! I just have to talk to you, please!”

Jian Yi reached behind his back, lifting up his middle finger. Zhan Zheng Xi smirked. ‘He really hasn’t changed, huh?’ The bronze haired male ran faster, suddenly grabbing Jian Yi back the back of his shirt..

And sending them both flying into a pile of leaves.

“ _Ack!_ ”

“What the hell?! Is WrONG with you?!”

Zheng Xi rolled the two over, pinning the fragile blond down beneath him, “Please. Jian Yi, I need to ask you something!”

“Get the HELL OFF OF ME, you-“

“LISTEN TO M- _rck!_ ”

Zheng Xi was suddenly yanked up by the other friend, held in a choke hold as Jian Yi slowly rose up.

“You really don’t know how to quit, do you, bastard?!”

A group of students began to circle the three, watching intently in hope for some kind of entertainment. Zheng Xi watched Jian Yi snarl at him.

“I was just trying to-“

“I don’t give a shit,” the friend spat into Zheng Xi’s ear “You stay away from him, you got it?”

Zheng Xi stopped struggling for a moment.. before slipping out of the grip and punching the kid square in his nose.

“NO!” Jian Yi ran to help his friend who was now on the ground with a bloody nose, glancing back up to the huffing teen “What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

The students began to cheer and shout, Zheng Xi noticing none of it at all. His skin felt hot, his legs felt heavy, his heart was racing.. he looked down at his hands, surprised by what his own desperate anger had made him do. He reached a hand out to the blond.

“Jian Yi.. I- _nng!_ ”

The blond rose up quickly, grabbing Zheng Xi’s throat. 

“You’re going to regret that!”

**“Mr. Zhan and Mr. Jian! That will be absolutely enough!”**

The group of students dispersed quickly as the school dean came into view, shouting as he got closer to the scene. Jian Yi dropped the hand on Zheng Xi’s throat.

“All three of you, in my office! Tomorrow after school!”

The boys took a step apart from each other, Jian Yi going back to his friend’s side. The dean began to lecture the boys on violence. Zhan Zheng Xi heard not one word of it though. His focus was on one thing and one thing only. The frail body of the only thing that ever really mattered to him, walking away in the distance with a bloody nosed prick.

“Jian Yi… that ‘Zhan’ guy is fucking crazy!”

Jian Yi glanced back behind him, locking eyes with Zheng Xi who was watching him walk away. His heart thumped in his chest. He swallowed, turning back around.

“Yea.. ‘Zhan’. Crazy….”

The wind blew crunched leaves around, rustling through the blond’s strands of hair. Zhan Zheng Xi inhaled deeply.

‘ _You exist. Jian Yi. Now..please…_

 _..Remember me._ ’

~~~

Jian Yi exited his house with a trash bag, briskly walking to the can at the curb. He stuffed the bag inside, swishing thin strands of hair out of his face with a small hand. He enjoyed being outside on a night like this. The teenager leaned up against his house’s wood fence, crossing his arms and speaking to the sky.

“How long are you going to stand there?”

A rustle was heard, Zhan Zheng Xi finally stepping into view from his hiding place in the shadows of the fence. Jian Yi continued to gaze at the sky as the intruder walked towards him.

“I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean..I..”

“This is called stalking, you know. I could call the police on you-“

“Jian Yi, please, wait-“

“No, you wait” the blond finally looked towards the other, swallowing at the sight. He was still in his uniform pants but his shirt was gone, leaving him in a thin white undershirt that was easily seen through. A breeze came through, lifting the thing up the boy’s midsection to show off the toned muscles underneath before falling back down. Zheng Xi stopped two feet short of him. ”..er, uh.. I don’t know what the hell you want but you need to stay away from me and my friend-“

“I’m really sorry for getting you in trouble. And about your friend..” he reached up, rubbing the back of his neck as he searched for words “I guess I lost control.”

Jian Yi eyed him suspiciously. “Why did you follow me home?”

“Well..about that. I didn’t really follow you. More so, I know where you liv-“

“WOW YOU REALLY ARE A STALKER!”

“WILL YOU SHUT UP AND JUST LISTEN?!”

Jian Yi’s mouth closed tight as he stared incredulously at the other, suddenly silent from the authority. Zheng Xi widened his gaze, shocked from his own outburst. He is so used to being that way with his best friend… He tightened his fists.. This wasn’t his best friend. Zheng Xi looked up into those bright eyes, inhaling the sweetest scent he’d ever come to know. This was definitely his best friend. He just had to make him remember.

“Jian Yi.”

“W-what?”

“I know you.”

“We go to the same school-“

“No. I _know you_ know you, Jian Yi. We are best friends.”

The boy scoffed, “What the hell are you talking about? I don’t have any best friends.”

“I don’t know what happened. You were spending the night at my house one day and then-“

“Okay, you really ARE fucking crazy, I’m out.”

“NO, Jian Yi-“

The blond pushed off of the wood, turning to walk away.

“I’ve had it with your stalker syndrome-“

“Jian Yi, wait!-“

“Go find someone else to fuck with-“

_“Jian Yi!”_

_\- S l a m –_

Jian Yi’s heart began to beat wildly. Not from being afraid. Not even from being angry. But because the stranger in front of his house now had him pinned up against the fence, his wrists secured by two strong hands gripping around them.

Zheng Xi leaned in close, pressing his entire body against the boy as he kept his gaze cast down to the floor. He inhaled slowly, attempting to calm his nerves.

“Stop being ridiculous...I don't know what the fuck is going on..but I need this nightmare to end...”

Jian Yi watched the amber locks of hair sway in the wind. His breathing slowed, feeling the palms on his skin. _‘He’s..trembling..’_

Zheng Xi looked up, tiredness and desperation in his eyes. 

“You need to remember…”

Jian Yi swallowed, taken away by just the sight of the guy before him. His heart began to beat faster again. “Tch..” He suddenly snatched his wrists away, turning his head from the other. 

Zheng Xi backed up, allowing the boy to push back off of the gate. Jian Yi kept his hair down over his face, avoiding eye contact at all costs as his voice came out low and on the edge of breaking.

“You…”

Zheng Xi stood up straighter at the word.

“You.. don’t come here anymore. Or I will call the cops.”

The words hit Zhan Zheng Xi like a gunshot, making him weak at his very core. A sweat broke out on his skin as he watched the blond haired boy walk away from him for the second time that day.

“You will remember, Jian Yi!” 

Jian Yi paused with his hand on the door knob. 

“You will remember me.. because I won’t give up. I won’t leave you behind! I promised!!”

Jian Yi opened the door, calling back to the desperate voice without turning around.

“I’ll see you in the dean’s office tomorrow.”

With that, the door closed, leaving a weak Zheng Xi alone in the night. He turned to walk away, suddenly smirking from a memory. _‘That idiot..’_ He began walking home silently, as he held on to something he had just found this afternoon when he saw that face again. 

Hope.

He chuckled to himself. _‘If you’re going to cover your face, remember your ears. Idiot.’_

Jian Yi slammed the bathroom door shut, running to the sink and turning the water on full blast. He thrust his hands underneath the stream, splashing his face over and over again before looking into the mirror.

“God…” looking back at him was a reddened face of a flustered teenage boy. 

“ _‘Promise’_ ..huh? ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **To be continued...**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> rabid-bunny.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey” Zheng Xi’s voice came out low, the whispered words grazing the male's earlobe, “just bear with it for tonight so we don’t die. Then you can go back to hating me tomorrow.”

**Tuesday**

A pen tapped repeatedly on the wooden desk, the dean looking back and forth between the two students sitting on the other side. With a final click, he dropped the writing instrument, crossing his hands in front of his mouth. Kids these days were so hard to deal with. Why can’t they just all get along? With the face that the darker haired male wore, he couldn’t understand why they wouldn’t. After questioning them on yesterday’s events, the two only said they will accept whatever punishment they must.

“It’s decided then,” the school administrator sighed, picking up a small stack of papers, “Zhan. Jian. You are both in charge of cleaning out the storage shed behind the basketball courts after practice hours today.”

Jian made the slightest of faces, Zheng Xi speaking up first, “No problem.”

“I would have assigned Shu to accompany you both but he is excused from classes for a few days due to his broken nose..”

Zhan Zheng Xi glanced at Jian Yi before looking to the side apologetically, “We will get it done with no problem.”

“Good,” the dean dropped the papers, waving a hand to motion the students out of his office, “try not to make any more scenes. Next time I won’t go so easy on you.”

The two stood from their chairs, Jian Yi leading the way to the door before their superior called out.

“Make sure you do it right! The team has pretty early practice tomorrow, they will be there around 7am.”

Jian Yi placed his hand on the handle, turning the knob without looking back.

“Oh! And I’m sure you already know this but place something in front of the door. It tends to shut and lo-“

“We got it…” 

Zheng Xi stared at the back of Jian Yi, surprised from the first words he had heard from him all morning.

“Well then. Off to class, both of you. Don’t let me see you in here again.”

The door opened softly, Zheng Xi stepping through and shutting it. He walked a few feet behind Jian Yi who seemed to be brooding over something, hands in his pockets and eyes not fixed on anything in particular. Zhan Zheng Xi kept his distance, so as to not scare him away. The sun coming through the windows from the front of the building illuminated the blond’s silky locks. Zheng Xi gazed at how the light played through the boy’s hair, nothing coming to mind other than the thought of this being true radiance. 

Jian Yi could feel him, feel the presence of Zheng Xi behind him. After something like last night, he did not think it was something he could ever forget. He kept a steady pace as he continued down the halls towards his homeroom. The footfalls of his fellow traveling student behind him fell perfectly with his, seemingly getting louder and louder to him the longer he tagged along behind him, those steps stepping more and more into his psyche. And what made it worse was that he knew they didn’t even share the same class.

This was the exact kind of thing he hated.

Zheng Xi watched as the tips of Jian Yi’s ears tinted with the faintest shade of pink. The teen was so thick headed, he began to panic, thinking there was something wrong with his schoolmate. He quickly closed the distance between them, falling into step beside him.

“Jian Yi, are yo-“

“Stop following me,” Jian Yi turned his face away, quickly turning down another hall, “I’ll see you later.”

Zhan Zheng Xi stopped where he was, watching the blond hustle down the hall as he tried to put together what just happened. His brow wrinkled, he had to get him to remember. He had to get him back. He was his best friend. Something deep in the pit of his stomach pulled, tugging at his chest and hitching a ball of exasperation up his throat. This feeling..it’s..

-b a n g-

Zheng Xi’s fist slammed against the white wall, his face falling to the floor. He took a deep breath, retracting his hand as small drops of blood blossomed on his knuckles. 

_‘Best friend, huh?’_

~~~~~

Zhan Zheng Xi leaned up against the door frame of the shed, dabbing sweat off of his forehead with the bottom of his shirt. He watched as Jian Yi finished placing the last of the wrestling mats neatly in the corner. The sun was just starting to disappear in the horizon, casting a shadow across the land and accentuating just how long the two had been there. 

The mats came down with a low thud, Jian Yi letting out a huff and plopping down atop the pile. After waiting for practice to end, it had taken two and a half hours to properly clean and organize the shed. He was absolutely beat. Jian Yi looked up at Zheng Xi, watching him lift his cotton undershirt and wipe his brow. He wasn’t sure why but he suddenly had the urge to swallow. 

Zhan Zheng Xi tapped the bucket propping the door open with his foot. A warm breeze came through ruffling his hair and tickling the back of his neck. He turned to look into the shed, the only dim light coming in from the doorway and a small window nine feet up. It was getting late. “Well.. I think that about wraps things up here.”

Jian Yi blinked, wincing when the sting from his eyes made him realize he had been staring, “Yea, looks like we’re done.”

The blond stood, making to leave before Zhan Zheng Xi propped his leg up on the opposite side of the door frame, blocking Jian Yi from exiting.

“Zheng Xi. What are you doing-“

“We need to talk.”

Jian Yi ran a hand through his hair calmingly, just then noticing the red scrapes on Zhan’s hand. “There is nothing to discuss. Stay out of my way or I’ll report yo-“

Zheng Xi lowered his leg, stepping in the doorway to face Jian Yi instead, his stern towering stance making the blond lose his words.

“We need to talk. Please.”

Jian Yi balled his fists. Why was it so hard to say no? “Move…”

“Jian Yi-“

“I said move..”

“Liste-“

“NOW!” Jian Yi kicked the door frame hard, causing the bucket to budge forward, the heavy door swinging in and shoving Zhan Zheng Xi into Jian Yi before slamming shut with a slam. Jian Yi grabbed his forehead, rubbing it as he winced, “O-ow! Shit!”

Zheng Xi did the same, squinting into the darkness as he backed up into the door, “Stop being so stubborn!” He turned the handle, shoving his back into the door in an attempt to open it.

“…shit.”

Jian Yi looked up, “What?”

“It won’t open.”

“Yes it will.”

“It’s stuck.”

“No the fuck it’s not.”

“Yes it is-“

“It’s not stuck because if _it’s_ stuck then _I’m_ stuck and _you’re_ going to die!” Jian Yi shoved Zheng Xi to the side, slamming into the door to no avail. The blond banged on the metal surface, his frustration beginning to get the best of him. “Rgh, you freakin…ugh! Whatever you are! This is your fault!”

“Says the one who kicked the doorframe and caused the bucket to move!”

“This wouldn’t have happened if you had just left me alone!”

“Jian Yi-“

“If you had never tried to talk to me in the first place, we wouldn’t be here stuck in this d-dark place-!”

“I-“

“I wouldn’t be as confused as I am!”

“Ji- wait.. confused?”

“SHUT UP!” Jian Yi stepped back, gripping onto the bottom of his shirt in an attempt to stop his hands from shaking. The weight of the situation he was in causing his legs to go weak. He was really bad at confrontations and anything that had to do with emotion to be honest. Most of his life he avoided it. But now… this guy has managed to come along out of nowhere and thoroughly fuck up his quiet life. He cast his face down, breaking away from the surprised look on the other’s face. _‘This place. This dark place. With this person… Why?’_ His breaths came out shallow, _‘Why now?’_

“Jian Yi,” Zheng Xi stepped forward, placing a hand on the blond’s shoulder, his voice coming out softer than Jian Yi hoped it would’ve, “you’re afraid of the dark, aren’t you?”

Jian Yi’s eyes shot open, his heart skipping a beat. This guy in front of him.. after everything, their situation, it being his own fault.. he was worried about him?

He looked to the side, loosening his grip on his shirt and regaining his calm composure, “Maybe.”

“Hah!” The light sound of Zhan Zheng Xi’s laugh filled the small shed, “You don’t have to be such a dimwit about it.”

Long arms reached out, pulling the shocked blond into a soft embrace, “You’re not here alone, you know.”

Jian Yi stood, shocked, face burning red, nose filled with the faint scent of Zhan’s skin, mouth open, mind a mess, heart a blur. “I-.. I’m not afraid!” He pushed out of the embrace, turning his back to the strange guy.

“Ah, maybe so. At least you didn’t see a spide-“

“WHAT? SPIDER?! WHERE?!!”

“AUGH!!”

Jian Yi jumped on Zheng Xi, the two falling back onto the ground with a low thud.

“Ow..”

“You can’t SAY THAT out of NOWHERE!”

“I was just saying-“

“Yea you were ju.. uh..” Jian Yi looked down, becoming aware of the position he was in. On the ground, straddling the bronze-haired male, leaning in close to his face.. but better yet, he felt a warm hand on his lower back, realizing that Zheng Xi must’ve caught him on the way down. His face burned bright once more in the darkness. He rolled off of the boy, shouting as he held his knees to his chest, “STAY OVER THERE UNTIL WE FIND A WAY OUT!”

Zhan Zheng Xi sat up slowly, rubbing his back from the impact. He didn’t respond to the shouts. More so because he couldn’t. He looked at his hand. It had just been on Jian Yi’s waist. He and Jian Yi touch each other all the time in his world so… why did it feel so different now? He rubbed his thumb over his palm, remembering the warmth. His stomach seemed to twirl and he wasn’t sure if it was because he wanted to throw up or because it was connected to the throbbing in his chest. “We need to get out of here.”

Jian Yi opened his eyes wide at the suddenly grim tone, “Uh y-yea. We do-“

“But we can’t.”

“How so?!”

“Once that door is closed, it can only be opened from the outside. Our bags are in our lockers along with our cellphones.”

“Shit…”

Zhan Zheng Xi stood slowly, walking over to the pile of wrestling mats. He grabbed two and dropped them onto the ground, flesh up against one another.

“Looks like we’re spending the night here.”

“WHAT?!”

“Practice starts at seven in the morning. Someone should be here by then,” Zheng Xi sat on one of the mats, “if you have any better idea, I’m all ears. Otherwise, stop babbling like a little baby and come lie down.”

Jian Yi gasped slightly, taken aback by the insult but suddenly closing his mouth when he saw the straight expression the other wore. He crawled over to his mat and laid back, looking up into the darkness. Zheng Xi followed suit, lying back on his matt as well. The sun was gone quickly, the temperature dropping and making Jian Yi regret leaving his sweater behind. How irritating this situation was turning out to be.

“So..”

Zheng Xi glanced over to the boy, “So.. what?”

“Let’s hear it.”

“…”

“You keep saying we have to talk so talk. We have more than enough time now.”

“I don’t want you to think I am forcing yo-“

“Oh this is RICH!” The blond laughed, rolling over to look at Xi, “This coming from the guy who showed up outside of my house?”

“I know.. I just..” Zheng Xi’s voice faded, his own dark thoughts beginning to get the best of him. Maybe he was crazy. How could all of this even be happening? This isn’t possible, right? He grit his teeth. Either way.. he had to try. Because there was no way he could li-

“Hey. That face is kind of scary. I’m listening.”

Zhan turned onto his side to face Jian Yi, “I don’t know what happened..or why.. but for the past decade, I had a best friend. We did everything together. Told each other everything. And then one morning, I woke up.. and he was gone.”

Jian Yi remained silent. The story sounded like an easy plate of bull.. but with the face that Zheng Xi wore.. and his tone of voice.. something told Yi that he was not lying.

“I mean.. I found out he still existed. But.. he now has no recollection of our friendship. And what’s more is no one does. Except for me.”

“And his name is-“

“Jian Yi.”

The two stared at each other for what felt like an eternity to Jian Yi, those light blue eyes boring into his soul.

“It’s you, Jian Yi.”

“Tch,” the blond turned his face, so as to not be caught up in another embarrassing blush fest, “then how do I not remember? How does this make any sense?”

“I don’t know. I’m still trying to figure all of that out. But I know that it is the truth.”

“Really? So tell me, what is my favorite co-“

“Green. Mint green. But recently you’ve started switching between that and pale blue. I’m not sure why.. You love Soba. Hate really spicy foods but never turn down a challenge. When you were eleven you fell and scraped your knee so bad the scar is still there. Your favorite thing to do at home besides eat and play video games and actively irritate the shit out of me is soak in the bath for hours. Your favorite underwear are red white and blue. You were raised by your nanny and-“

“OKAY!” Jian Yi sprung forward, covering the male’s mouth with his hand as he stared shockingly into those bright eyes, “..okay.. I believe you..”

Zheng Xi watched as the blond dropped his hand, going back to lie on his mat, “but.. this is insane. Even if all of that were true, how would I not remember you, I don’t understand..”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, you can’t expect me to just be so accepting to someone who just stepped into my life-“

“Jian Yi,” the low tone coming from Xi instantly shut the blond up, “I made you a promise that I intend to keep. I will never let you be alone. I will never leave you.. I expect you to hold up your end of the deal.”

“Wh-what?! How can I agree to a promise that I didn’t even make?!”

“Because..” despite the darkness, Zheng Xi’s eyes seemed to shine bright, tearing into Jian Yi’s soul and making him weak at his very core, “I will make you remember me.”

Jian Yi swallowed. He had a really good feeling as to why he suddenly wanted to change his favorite color from green to light blue. He turned over, breaking the hold that gaze had on him and curling into a ball to prepare to sleep. This day had turned out to be more exhausting than he expected. All thanks going to the bronze-haired guy behind him.

Zheng Xi watched Jian Yi curl into himself, shaking softly from the chill that entered the shed. His own words echoed into his ears. Was he really willing to do everything it took to make this guy, this stubborn, crazy, dimwitted guy, remember their undying friendship? A small shiver went up through Jian Yi’s spine, causing him to shake a bit. Zhan Zheng Xi bit the inside of his cheek. No. He was not willing to do everything to get this guy to remember their friendship.

He would do everything to get Jian Yi to remember _him._

Jian Yi jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his hip, his breath stopping when a blanket of heat covered his entire back side as Zheng Xi scooted onto his mat, “Wh-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DO-“

“Shut up,” Zheng Xi pulled the boy, closing the remainder of the distance between the two, “you’ll freeze otherwise.”

“Zheng Xi, get aw-!”

“Hey” Zheng Xi’s voice came out low, the whispered words grazing the blond’s earlobe, “just bear with it for tonight so we don’t die. Then you can go back to hating me tomorrow.”

Jian Yi closed his mouth, blood rushing to his face as he began to relax his body and give into the warmth at his back. It felt so good. So.. familiar.

Zheng Xi wasn’t sure what he was doing but he had long ago thrown all logic out of the window. He inhaled, taking in the sweet scent that was Jian Yi’s hair as he closed his eyes. He felt so at peace in that moment. But what.. what was this other feeling? His consciousness began to fade away. _‘I will make you remember..me’_

It wasn’t long before Jian Yi heard the soft exhale’s coming from an already asleep Zheng Xi behind him. His heart was beating so fast he wasn’t sure he could fall asleep. He closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of the heat on his back, the hot hand on his hip, the steady rise and fall of the chest pressed against him… Left to nothing but his own thoughts, Jian Yi was soon drifting off into a sleep of his own. 

_‘Zhan Zheng Xi. I don’t know who you are..’_

-t h u m p-

_’..but how could I possibly forget someone like you?’_

~~~

The Sun shone through the small window at the top of the shed, Zheng Xi waking up to the bright light. He was covered in a sweat, wondering how it could have possibly gotten as hot as it did. He blinked more of the sleep away, looking down. Zhan was now on his back, Jian Yi half way on top of him, his leg entangled with one of Zhan’s. Neither his crazy sleeping pattern nor the closeness shocked Zheng Xi.. as much as the grip on his ear.

His face reddened as he reached up, feeling the familiar tug on his ear lobe that his best friend was infamous for. He yawned, wondering if he should wake him up or no-

“Mngg~”

“EEH!”

Zheng Xi screeched and shoved Jian Yi when the sleeping boy pressed his cold feet hard against the hot flesh at Zhan’s ankle, “Wake up!”

“Umf!”

Jian Yi rolled over, opening his eyes and looking down to see his ankle still wrapped around Zheng Xi’s.

“AH! DID YOU SEDUCE ME?!”

“WHAT?”

“YOU TRIED TO SEDUCE ME DIDN’T YOU? DID YOU STEAL MY INNOCENCE?”

“SHUT UP!”

“DID YOU TAKE MY PURITY?!”

“JIAN Y-“

“DID YOU-“

Zhan Zheng Xi lunged forward, grabbing the male by the shoulder’s and head butting him, “WAKE UP!”

“ACK!”

The door to the shed suddenly creaked open, “What the hell?!”

The male’s looked to the door, jumping up as a student propped it open, “Holy shit, were you guys in here overnight?!”

“You think?!” The grumpy Jian Yi shouted, Zheng Xi grabbing him by the collar to shut him up.

“Thank you for helping us out. We will be going now.”

“Ah? Y-yea.. no problem, I mean.. that’s crazy..”

“You’re telling us,” Jian Yi followed Zhan out of the shed, stepping into the sunlight and stretching before turning to see those blue eyes staring at him. He suddenly remembered last night. The story.. close proximity in which they slept.. the warmth..

“Jian Yi,” Zhan Zheng Xi walked close enough so that the other student could not hear him, “even if you never remember.. I will not give up on you being my best friend.” He reached into his pocket, grabbing a pencil and a small piece of paper, quickly scribbling his number down. “Here. This doesn’t end here,” Zheng Xi grabbed the blond’s hand and pushed the paper into it when Jian Yi just stared back at him incredulously, “I won’t give up. I promised.”

With that, Zhan Zheng Xi placed his hands into his pockets and stalked off towards the school without looking back.

Jian Yi watched him walk away, the cool breeze of the morning causing him to look up into the sky to see the same color that was beginning to grow fonder to him. The helpful student jogged up to his side.

“Hey, that must have been a crazy night for you guys Jian.”

“Yea..”

“But, uh.. I heard you got a phone call the other day. From your dad. Is it true?”

Jian Yi pushed the piece of paper further into his palm with the tips of his fingers, “Yea.”

“So.. your last day here really is this Friday?”

Jian Yi turned to the kid, the forlorn look on his face causing him to stop withdraw the rest of his questions. The blond turned on his heel, walking slowly towards the school.

_’I don’t know who you are, Zhan Zheng Xi…’_

Jian Yi balled the small paper up, tossing it into a trash can that he passed as he thought about his final few days in the school. A lump formed in his throat as something in his chest seemed to rip him apart from the inside out

_’…but I hope I never remember.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rabid-bunny.tumblr.com
> 
> *Special thanks to incorrect19days.tumblr.com for inspiring this chapter*

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...
> 
>  
> 
> **rabid-bunny.tumblr.com**


End file.
